


Darkness is the whole surround

by Ambercreek



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Ableist Language, Adult Content, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Forgive Me, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes Place somewhere in season 2 of supermansion, Villains, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Black Hat INC. Takes a trip to Storm City.





	Darkness is the whole surround

Black Hat wasn't known for traveling to see his clients, preferring that they come to him instead. Granted the other's unfortunate circumstances and that they lived in a completely different country. Black Hat felt like it was a good time for the members of Black Hat INC to venture somewhere new.

The Demon takes the lead as they walked down the street. Dementia staring in complete awe as they walked. Flug huddled close beside Black Hat and 5.0.5 brought up the rear.

The gang was surprised on how little the strange looks they received. Back in their own town, whenever they were seen out in public. Everyone would just be staring at them. Black Hat shrugged it off, he knows that the superheroes here are even stranger. Men dressed in Black and Purple who make ring puns and a talking cat.

Black Hat's head lifted when he noticed that they were finally reaching their destination. Stopping abruptly when they made it to the abandoned building, right next to the Arby's.

Dr. Flug looks up at the building and back to Black Hat, giving him a questionable look. "Are you sure this is the right place?" He asks. "Of course it is." Black Hat nipped back.

He thinks about knocking for a split second but instead goes with shoving the doors open, surprised to see that the building didn't have a lock - did they even have a proper security system?

"Hello." Black Hat says as he struts into the building, the rest of the group standing close behind him. The others in the building fall quiet as they look at the four that have just entered their 'hideout'.

A woman pushes herself forward til she is in front of the Demon She wore black spandex, A yellow lighting symbol placed on the front of her chest. Bright red hair tied neatly in a ponytail. Hands rested on her hips, one flesh, one almost mechanical.

"And who the hell are you?" She asks, eyebrows knitting together and Black Hat chuckles. He grabs the brim of his hat, pulling it off to reveal a bowler hat underneath. He bows and grins, showing all jagged teeth.

"My name is Black Hat and I believe you could use my assistance."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my weird crossover au that im creating instead of finishing prompts or my other supermansion fanfic.


End file.
